


Boys made of glass

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, sirius and remus are in big gay love, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some poetry that i came up with about their relationship
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Boys made of glass

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about the shard of Sirius' mirror and this was born. Enjoy!

There were 2 boys.  
One was treated as if he was made of glass,  
Too fragile to function,  
In need of assistance for every task.

He wasn’t that fragile though.  
His defenses lay in snappy comebacks,   
In sarcasm,   
Saying the things you wish you said.

The other boy was glass,  
On the inside, invisible.  
He was battered and bruised,  
Pushed around and hurt by those who he trusted.

He shattered, the glass exploding,  
Shards raining on those around him.  
He was destroyed, so far from repair that it looked  
As if he would never recover.

The first boy took it onto himself  
To put the pieces back together.  
And then there was two glass boys,  
Sorting through the painful shards.

They stayed in each other’s company,  
As it was the only remedy to their pain.  
They were each other’s safe space,   
The light at the end of the tunnel.

The shattered boy had grown glass anew,  
And it was stronger this time,  
Held together by the powers of love and trust,  
The strongest magic existing.

They had their issues,  
They broke and built themselves back up.  
But they always knew that if they stayed together,  
The glass would stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism encouraged! Also kudos is appreciated! :)


End file.
